A Potter and A Malfoy
by MusicLover500
Summary: *Response to challenge by buffyangel98* After being kicked out of her house by her 'friends', Buffy calls in her half brothers, Harry and Draco, to help with the First.
1. Chapter 1

[A Potter and A Malfoy]: Buffy/Harry Potter (Response to challenge by buffyangel98)

Summary: *Response to challenge by buffyangel98* After being kicked out of her house by her 'friends', Buffy calls in her half brothers, Harry and Draco, to help with the First.

**Before anyone start cussing me to the fieriest pits of hell, I will still update my stories. I started the next chapter of When Your Past Comes Back to Haunt, and will finish the next chapter of Hearts Under Fire after I rewatch some of season 2 of Buffy to get a better grip of Spike back then (since I'm so used to season 5-7 Spike). **

**Here's the challenge:** Challenge Name She's a Potter and a Malfoy? After being Kicked out of her own house Buffy calls her half brothers, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to help her with the first. Must have: Buffy has to have a good bond with both of her brothers Spike must be related to someone in the wizard world. Harry and Draco have to be older then Buffy. Pairings are up to you but here some suggestion: Buffy/Hermione Buffy/Spike Buffy/Tara The rest is up to you

**I haven't quite decided yet who Spike should be related to in the Wizarding world (it won't be Malfoy though) but for the pairing I decided on a Buffy/Spike/Tara triad-thing. (Basically a threesome without the sex.) I understand if this poses a problem for you guys, so I'm giving you fair warning now. Also, spoilers for Seeing Red, since I'm bringing Tara back to life. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Harry Potter to J. K. Rowling, and the challenge to buffyangel98.**

Chapter 1:

Buffy walked down the empty street, away from the house that had been her home up until a few minutes ago when her supposed friends had kicked her out. Anger and hurt stirred inside her, along with a sense of emptiness.

The people she had counted on, trusted the most, had turned their backs on her; started throwing accusations around without giving her a chance to explain. She had no idea where Spike was, except that he was out with Andrew; he was the only person in that house she could trust to hear her out now, since not even Dawn, her own sister, had listened.

Suddenly, a thought hit her: her brothers. _They won't judge me without hearing me out first, they might even be able to help with the First!_ She thought, hope stirring inside her, a desperate silver lining in the ever growing dark cloud that was her life.

She hadn't even known about them until her mother had told her she had been adopted, that her real mother was actually Joyce's deceased sister Lilly. From there, she had found out she had barely been born when Lilly was killed, and that she had a brother a year older than her named Harry. It had taken a bit for her to find out who her father was, but with Harry's help they had both found out fairly quickly it was someone named Lucious Malfoy, who happened to also have a son Harry's age named Draco.

She had gone to spend a few days during Christmas break a couple of years ago over in London to meet them. She smiled slightly as she remembered how clearly an age-old rivalry had shown between the two, but she had managed to get them to tolerate each other by the end of her visit. It was during that time their secrets had spilled to each other; she found out Harry and Draco were wizards who'd fought and survived their own apocalypse when they were 17, and in turn they had found out she was the Slayer.

They had kept in good contact until a few months ago, when all the First stuff started. But now was a good time to start that contact again.

-BtVS/HP-

It hadn't taken her long to find an empty house with a decent fireplace. Settling herself in front of the fireplace, she pulled some powder out of her pocket she had always kept with her in case she needed to contact either of her brothers in a pinch.

The powder was Floo powder, charmed to contact either brother if need be from any fireplace. Praying this would work, Buffy threw some into the fireplace and waited.

-BtVS/HP-

Harry was sitting in the living room of his flat, looking through a book on Quidditch when his fireplace suddenly burst to life. Startled, he looked up to see the face of his younger sister staring back at him.

"Buffy!" He greeted, smiling. She gave him a small one back.

"Listen, I hope this isn't too much to ask of you, but could you possibly somehow get a hold of Draco?" She asked, obviously getting straight down to businesses.

The former Chosen One of the Wizarding world furrowed his brows at her question. Him and Draco had agreed to put their differences aside for Buffy's sake, but other than that stayed out of each other's way. _Something must be really wrong for her to ask this. _

"Yes, but why?" He inquired, grabbing the nearby phone as he did so. Draco despised Muggle technology, but it was the quickest way Harry could get a hold of him.

Harry could clearly see the hesitation on his sisters face before she finally answered.

"There was an… incident, that led to me being kicked out of the house." She began. "I was wondering if you two could possibly come to Sunnydale and help with this problem. I'll fill you in on more if you two do come." She added quickly.

"They-?!" Harry began, anger building up inside him. The people who claimed to be her friends, who she had put her life on the line for, who she'd even died for had the nerve to turn their backs on her?

"Please, just leave it for now." She said, a pleading tone in her voice, and Harry decided to drop the subject for now. "Can you get in contact with Draco?"

He nodded. "Just give me a sec."

He moved into the small kitchen where he dialed his old enemy's number, something up until two years ago he'd never thought he'd be doing of his own free will.

"_This better be bloody worth it, Potter." _Draco's voice practically growled through the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Malfoy. Listen, Buffy needs our help…" He began, and repeated everything Buffy had told him. Draco interjected with a few choice words when he mentioned their sister being kicked out of her own house. In the end, they came to the same decision.

Walking over to the fireplace after hanging up the phone, he gave Buffy a nodded. "We'll come. Are you still in Sunnydale?" She nodded. "We'll be there in a couple of days; just let us pack a few things and then we'll Apparate over there, ok? Love you." He added, before walking into his bedroom and throwing things into a bag.

-HP/BtVS-

Buffy pulled back, and sighed, tiredness washing over her. The emptiness had lessened slightly, and left room for the tiredness to seep in. Finding her way to the house's master bedroom, she lay down and curled up on it.

Against her will, tears began to slip down her cheeks as she allowed herself to cry for the first time over everything that had happened today. She found herself wishing for and thinking about a lot of things; her mind kept coming back to one thought however: Tara.

She knew the blonde witch would have heard her out without judging; after all, she hadn't judged her when she had let it slip about her and Spike. Throughout the year, she had found herself missing and wishing more and more that somehow Tara was still here, though if it was because of how good friends they were becoming or possibly, somehow, something more, she didn't know.

"I wish Tara could somehow come back." She muttered unthinkably as she drifted off into sleep.

She didn't even hear the whispered "Done" from the hallway.

-BtVS/HP-

**Yes, I know, it's short, but next chapter will deal with the consequences of Buffy's wish, along with Spike finally appearing. There probably won't be that much of Harry and Draco in the next chapter, but they will arrive within the third or fourth chapter, I promise; I just want to build something between Tara, Spike, and Buffy first. I found a website where I can watch most tv shows for free, so they'll be a lot of crossovers between various fandoms coming from me soon. **

**So once I update some of my other stories, I have some ideas I'd like to get going sometime soon. Please just skip and if you want, review, if you don't want to see the next part.**

Tara/Buffy/Spike.** I have four different ideas in a challenge for them, so I'll pick one and write it if you'd like to see more of this… whatever this is. But the general idea is **

**Tara becomes a vampire and feels an attraction to the others and so do they; **

**2) Buffy gets thrown back in time to season 2, where Tara enrolls in Sunnydale High and Spike decides to eventually abandon is plan to kill Buffy; **

**3) The three of them get sucked into an alternate dimension (possibly a crossover with Lord of the Rings or Eragon or Star Wars); or **

**4) Sweet takes up on Buffy's offer to take Dawn's place and both Tara and Spike get sucked into a portal that leads them to Buffy.**

Buffy/Angel: **Instead of dying, the PTB send Doyle to Sunnydale to help the Scoobies out. Possible Doyle/Buffy/Spike love triangle. **

Buffy/Vampire Diaries:** Buffy is called in to defeat Klaus, but ends up falling for him instead. Buffy/Klaus**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries:** Tara finds out Matt is her biological brother, and she goes to meet him, meeting Elena in the process. Tara/Elena**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries:** Buffy and Dawn move to Mystic Falls after the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy/Alaric and possibly Dawn/Damon**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries: **Caroline is actually Buffy's sister; at age 10 she fell and developed amnesia, leading her to be adopted by the Forbes's. After becoming a vampire, she amnesia is lifted and she goes to Sunnydale to meet her family. Either Caroline/Spike or Caroline/Angel**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries: **Caroline attends UCSunnydale, where she finds out her cousin, Buffy, is the Slayer, and winds up falling for Spike. Caroline/Spike**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries: **Elena is called when Faith flat lines briefly during her coma. She gets sent to Sunnydale to help Buffy out. Possibly Spike/Elena**

Buffy/Vampire Diaries/Angel: **After getting his soul back, Spike gets a Seer- who just happens to be Elena. The PTB decide to send Doyle to help Elena out with the visions. Spike/Buffy and Elena/Doyle.**

Angel/Vampire Diaries: **Seeking help dealing with Klaus, Alaric takes Elena to L.A. to ask Angel Investigations for help. Doyle/Elena. **

Buffy/NCIS: **Buffy is sent to collect a Slayer in Tel Aviv where she spots Ari and mistakes him for Dracula. Eventually Ari/Buffy**

Buffy/NCIS: **A Ziva/Spike pairing. Possibly Spike decides to help the new Watcher's Council and they both get sent undercover for some reason as some joint Mossad/Watcher's Council or NCIS/Watcher's Council thing. Or they meet while Ziva's on a case.**

Buffy/NCIS: **Dawn gets some DNA results that label Buffy as her mother and Tony as her father. Together, Buffy and Dawn go to pay Tony a visit. Eventually Tony/Buffy**

Buffy/Iron Fey: **Buffy is really Meghan and Ash's daughter, who was kidnapped by some faeries when she was a baby. After being kicked out of her house, Buffy finds out the truth and reconnects with her birth parents, and Spike comes along. Spike/Buffy.**

Buffy/Lord of the Rings: **Buffy falls into Middle Earth after jumping. Legolas/Buffy or Aragon/Buffy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Chapter 2:

Harry had just finished double checking he had packed everything he needed when he heard a loud _crack! _in his living room. Grabbing his wand, he cautiously moved towards it, keeping the wand out in front of him.

Rounding the corner, he came face to face with Malfoy. He jumped slightly before glaring at the smirk he saw on the blonde's face.

"A bit jumpy are we, Potter?" The former Slytherin asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"If you'd gone through what I have, you'd be jumpy too." Harry grumbled as he put his wand away. "What are you doing here, anyway? I told Buffy we wouldn't be there for another couple of days." He added when he noticed the bag Malfoy carried.

"I figured the sooner we get there, the sooner we can start helping her." The blonde replied.

"True." Harry commented. "Let me grab my bag, then we can go." He said as he went back into his small bedroom and grabbed the bag he'd just packed.

When he came back, the two shared a look before Disapparating to Sunnydale.

-BtVS/HP-

Spike walked away from what had become headquarters of some sort while they were dealing with the First, fury and outrage bubbling up inside of him, all of his self-control spent on not going back into that house and just doing in the lot of them.

_Those… _He couldn't even come up with a severe enough insult in any of the languages he knew to describe what he currently thought of Buffy's supposed 'friends'. _She gives up everything for them- even dying- and how do they repay her? By kicking her out of her own house like she's nothing but some piece of trash, not one of their strongest allies. _

He supposed you could include her being torn out of Heaven by them as another way the Scoobies repaid her, but none of them actually knew they were tearing her out of there- he hoped.

Pushing those thoughts away for now, he focused on tracking the Slayer's scent to try and find her. It led him to a house a few streets away, as dark and uninviting looking as all the other houses ever since the power company up and left Sunnyhell.

He walked up to the front porch, and found much to his surprise that he could just walk in without an invite. He walked inside and wondered exactly in what mood he would find Buffy in.

-BtVS/HP-

The first thing Tara noticed was the cold, hard pavement she was lying on. Confused, she sat up and tried to remember the last thing that had happened. _I was with Willow… Xander and Buffy were making up… there were gunshots.. Willow's shirt was dotted with red…_

She glanced down subconsciously and saw a crimson colored spot on her shirt, a spot that looked suspiciously like blood.

What exactly happened?

She wondered as she stood up and looked around. She appeared to still be in Sunnydale, though while the houses would usually have lights on, they were no lights on. Everything was dark and silent.

Realizing she had to find out exactly what had happened and why everything was suddenly so eerily silent, she turned around to try and find the Summer's house- only to have two people suddenly appear right before her with nothing but a loud crack.

-BtVS/HP-

**Yes, this is a new update. This is a celebratory chapter of sorts in honor of surviving my first two band competitions, all on the same day. It's so short because I wrote most of it last night when I got back while running on nothing but adrenaline, excitement, and lots of caffeine. At the competitions, we managed to win something in every category for the first one minus Band of the Day, and something for everything but Music category and Band of the Day for the second. All in all we won mainly second with some third places and two or three first places.**

**Depending upon how the next four weeks (in which we have at least one competition each Saturday) go, there may be more updates/new stories coming.**

**Also, I have a question about the story: who should Spike be related to in the Wizarding world?**


End file.
